There are an increasing number of embedded devices in a user's environment and increasing opportunities to provide further embedded devices, however interacting with different devices where there are different protocols and different ways of accessing the devices can be complicated for a user and may discourage them from using such devices.
It would be desirable to provide a device that allowed a user to interact with other local devices found within an environment in a manner which simplified the user's experience and conserved their attention while maintaining security.